A las Estrellas
by Hotaru Kinomoto
Summary: Un viaje intelestelar?, Roboth gigantes?, pilotos? humanoides? atrapados sin saber que hacer?Unos jugadores de fùtbol, van a tener que familiarizarse con ser pilotos de prueba
1. Chapter 1

Megaroad V: Odyssey in the space

**Capítulo 0**

**Hacia las Estrellas**

Es el último concierto en la Tierra de la idol singer Lyn Minmay. Se celebra la partida de la Megaroad III comandada por la capitana Misa Hayase en una misión colonizadora y para encontrar asentamientos de rebeldes zentraédis en el espacio. Los comandos de defensas están bajo la capitanía del destacado piloto y héroe espacial Hikaru Hiuchijo. Mucha gente ha ido al concierto de despedida, adolescentes inspiradas en la figura de la cantante, corean todas sus canciones. Entre el público se encuentran los tripulantes de la ya extinta fortaleza espacial de Macross.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir a este, mi último concierto en nuestra querida Tierra- comienza a decir Minmay al término de una de sus canciones- me alegra saber que nos dan su apoyo en esta difícil misión de colonizar, bueno, les contaré que en el público se encuentran grandes amigos míos. Entre ellos la persona más importante para mí, el capitán Ichijo Hikaru, a hombre al cual todos y cada uno de nosotros le debe la vida, porque él, junto a su escuadrón de VF-1 nos han protegido en cada batalla que ha librado. Pero como siempre detrás de un hombre existe una gran mujer, también quiero darle un saludo a su pareja, la capitana de la fortaleza que nos llevará más allá de las estrellas, la capitana Hayase Misa- toda la gente aplaude sin cesar a las personas mencionada pro Minmay. Luego ésta comienza nuevamente a cantar una de sus canciones, la más emblemática "**Ai Oboete Imasu Ka**" la cual sirvió como himno de batalla en la guerra contra los zentradi, donde se derrotó al comandante Baldoza.

Todo está listo, mucha gente sigue por televisión el gran suceso, la partida de la Megaroad III ya es el gran evento que muchos están esperando, en la casa de una familia normal en Neo Tokio, observan la pantalla, muy emocionados

-Yo quería ir al concierto- se queja un niño de aproximadamente seis años de edad- yo quería conocer a Minmay- y sigue quejándose

-No te quejes, Daichi- le dice su madre al pequeño- ayúdame a arreglar la mesa que vienen tu hermano y tu cuñada

-Tu "nuera"- le dice Daichi con burla- tu "no era lo que yo quería para mi hijo" (1)

-Deja de decir tontería y ayúdame con la mesa- lo reprende mostrándole la cuchara de palo.

En la televisión muestran como mucha gente está a las afueras de la base militar de "New Hope" para poder ver como la gran fortaleza espacial se levanta para su odisea en el espacio.

En la cabina de mando

-Quiero un reporte de situación- la capitana Hayase se lo pide al tercer oficial del puente

-Todos los sistemas se muestran en orden, no tenemos problemas y me estoy comunicando con la sala de máquinas para ver la marcha de los propulsores

-Entendido¿la colonia civil? – pregunta ahora a la segunda oficial de puente

-Todo en orden, capitán- le responde el oficial- todos los civiles se encuentran listos y en sus refugios asignados

-Bien- responde la capitana. Luego se abre una comunicación con el líder del escuadrón Calavera- Capitán Ichijo, su reporte de situación

-Capitana Hayase- le responde en un tono coqueto- trate de alivianarse un poco de su estrés, todos los pilotos estamos listos para el despegue- luego le guiña un ojo y Misa solamente sonríe, bajo la mirada de todos sus oficiales del puente

-Capitán- le dice el encargado del sistema de gravedad- El sistema de gravedad se encuentra funcionando bien

-Tenemos el permiso para comenzar con las operaciones de despegue- le indica la encargada de las comunicaciones

Misa observa una a toda la tripulación y luego le pide a Ruth, la encargada de comunicaciones que le abra el canal para mandar un comunicado a todos los sectores de la nave y al sector civil

-Atención- Misa comienza con su discurso- habla la capitana Hayase Misa, comandante de esta fortaleza espacial, quiero comunicarles que comenzaremos con el despegue de la nave, pero antes quiero agradecer el hecho que hayan aceptado esta misión, no es fácil, pues nos alejaremos, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo de nuestra querida Tierra. Sé que muchos de ustedes acompañan a sus familias que son miembro de la tripulación de esta fortaleza y de mi parte les agradezco el apoyo que les están brindado. Estamos concientes que la misión que nos ha sido entregada, puede llegar a ser hasta imposible, tampoco engaño con la posibilidad de que jamás regresemos, pero en honor en aquellos héroes espaciales que dieron su vida por esta Tierra, es que el hombre debe abandonar su cuna y explorar, explorar para ser un ser cada día mejor.- mucha gente en toda la nave escucha las palabras de Misa, con atención. Hikaru desde su VF-1 modificado, escucha a su pareja como se dirige hacia la gente.

Todo listo, comienza la marcha de los motores, cada miembro del puente se encuentra listo, en la sala de máquinas manejan. Los jefes de refugio dan instrucciones a la gente que se encuentra en sus lugares respectivos

-Aquí vamos- es lo que dice Hikaru recordando a sus amigos, Roy, Max, Kanzaki y varios otros que ahora están cumpliendo otras misiones o simplemente han muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber.

El lento marchar de la nave se nota, la gente impactada ve como la inmensa fortaleza comienza a elevarse para ir directo a las estrellas. En los hogares las personas observan la televisión con un toque de nostalgia, cuando ellos formaron parte de los setenta mil civiles sobrevivientes de SDF- Macross, comandada por el aquel entonces respetable capitán Global.

El proceso de abandono de la Tierra se va realizando con regularidad, Misa se apoya más en su puesto, ya más relajada, observando como todos realizan sus deberes, en dos días terrestres más se llevará a cabo un concierto en que Minmay lanza su nuevo disco y celebra la nueva misión.

Nota de la autora

(1)esta talla (es el término chileno, universalmente se puede tomar como Broma) está patentada por mi papá, sale siempre y ahora son para mis dos cuñadis , Nuera, la trasformó en "no era lo que yo quería para mi hijo" al igual que yerno en serio

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	2. Partido de despedida

Megaroad V: Odyssey in the space

**Capítulo I**

**Partido de despedida**

-Segundo tiempo de este, mega súper partido entre la Selección japonesa de fútbol y el combinado alemán, para festejar la partida de la Megaroad V al espacio exterior- dice el narrador del partido

-Así es compañero, estamos presenciando un partido de ensueños, en que los mejores exponentes del fútbol del país del sol naciente, nos están regalando un espectáculo de buen soccer para la despedida de esta nueva misión

En el campo de juego, Tsubasa avanza con el balón dejando atrás a su marcador, mira fijamente la portería e intenta lanzar un cañonazo, pero aparece Schneider se barre y le quita el balón a Tsubasa, este último casi cae al suelo.

Schneider le da un pase a Kaltz que avaraza dejando loca a la defensa nipona, Jito va a su encuentro, pero no alcanza a ver como Kaltz da un pase a Shuster. Que centra para Magnus para que cabecee, pero Wakabayashi se juega el todo por el todo y atrapa el balón

-Pero que jugada, estamos de arco a arco- empieza a narrar el comentarista- ataque al cuadro germano, ataque a la portería nipona, un partido digno de antaño, antes de la invasión y el desastre que conocemos pero gracias a la voluntad humana hemos superado.

En las gradas, varios están observando y en el palco, tripulantes y pilotos de la nave del

Apoyan al equipo nipón, pues varios de los militares son del país del sol naciente

-Vamos, Wakabayashi- insiste Ohara uno de los pilotos más jóvenes- no te dejes vencer por Magnus- grita junto a varios pilotos del nuevo escuadrón Zero.

Todos gritan, ante el despeje del portero japonés

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!!- grita una de las militares- ese portero está como quiere

-Cabo Schmith, no cree que ese no ese vocabulario para una militar

-Lo siento, segunda oficial de puente Hiraguisawa, pero es que está como quiere- le vuelve a decir la rubia muchacha a una joven de cabellos oscuro y largo, amarrado y del cual sobresale dos mechones.

Misaki recoge el despeje de Wakabayashi, avanzando por la banda derecha, da un pase para Tsubasa que driblea y centra para Hyuga, el cual da un gran cañonazo y anota, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Muller

-Goooooolllll- la aficionada nipona grita de emoción, los familiares y todos gritan lanzando papeles picados al campo de juego.

Pero comienza a sonar la alarma de ataque en el estadio, nadie lo puede creer. El árbitro del juego suspende el partido y las personas comienzan a desesperarse

-Atención, Alerta Roja, Atención Alerta Roja- una voz en el alto parlante comienza a sentirse- Prepárese todos para Máximo Impacto, Prepárese todos para Máximo Impacto- repite una y otra vez

-¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunta Tsubasa que es rodeado por sus compañeros

-Parece que es ataque de zentraedis rebeldes- le responde Misaki

-¡Sanae!- Tsubasa grita asustado- vino con Hayate y Daichi- mira a su alrededor- necesito reunirme con ellos

El estadio comienza a cerrarse con una cúpula de titaneo, los oficiales que están en el recinto tratan de salir para reportarse en su centro, en la Megaroad V.

-Hiraguisawa-san- comienza a decir una de las oficiales del puente- el transporte está listo

-Vámonos, debemos reportarnos en el puente

Se da la voz de alerta en la fortaleza espacial, los pilotos comienzan a moverse, el capitán de la nave, Gorahn Schmith, manda a llamar a sus oficiales para que estén en el puente. Los VF-4, la nueva y remozada versión del VF-1 ya están siendo lanzadas para apalear el ataque del enemigo

-Escuadrón Acella, tiene pista libre para despegar- dice la guía de vuelo- Escuadrón Calavera las coordenadas son Delta 95 Alfa 9

-Enterado- responden ambos jefes de grupo a la oficial del puente

El escuadrón Calavera va a las coordenadas, que es cerca del estadio donde se efectuaba el partido

-Atención, ya escucharon a la señorita, debemos dirigirnos al estadio, para detener a los rebelde zentraédi¿comprendido?

-Si señor- responden todos al mismo tiempo

Los instrumentos indican el que en cinco segundos más, serán interceptados por los pots enemigos. Se da comienzo al ataque los VF-4 tratan de repeler a los zentradis disparando sus armas, pero los soberbios guerreros alienígenas están repeliendo la defensa terrestre

-Formación D-17- dice el comandante de la tropa Calavera

-Si señor- hacen una formación en que varios pilotos quedan atrás de las naves

En el refugio del estadio, Sanae está con el pequeño Hayate y Daichi. Tsubasa los encuentra y abraza a su esposa

-Gracias al cielo te encontré- le dice dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunta Sanae al ver que varios de los jugadores amigos de Tsubasa están con él

-Tranquila- le responde Misaki- gracias a Dios todo salió bien, y nos avisaron a tiempo, lo malo es que suspendieron el partido

-Misaki- Sanae lo mira de reojo lo que hace que él se sonroje y luego los demás se rían

-Atención, les comunico que la batalla se está librando cerca de nosotros, por lo que solicitamos que todos se protejan bien

Afuera del estadio, el escuadrón Calavera, liderado por el teniente Flanagan, sigue contraatacando

Uno de los VF-4 es interceptado por dos post enemigos, pero el líder del escuadrón lo ayuda a salir de aprieto

-¿Estás bien niñita?- pregunta el líder por la radio

-Si señor- le responde el piloto casi sin aliento- de la que me salvó

-Pues ten más cuidado para la otra. Enemigo a las dos en punto

-Si- el piloto de la nave hace una maniobra para repeler al enemigo, pero pierde el control de la nave y golpea uno de los sectores débiles del estadio, lo que produce un gran estruendo en su interior. Tsubasa abraza a Sanae y a Daichi, mientras que los otros jugadores se cubren la cabeza, más de uno pierde el equilibrio con el impacto en el refugio del estadio.

-¿Cuándo irá a pasar todo esto?- pregunta Genzo al ver como mucha gente está asustada- ya deberíamos estar exentos de tantos ataques alienígenas

-Aún hay focos de rebeldes y solamente lo que están haciendo la milicia es retenerlos- dice Misaki colocándose de pie

En el puente del Megaroad V, el capitán Schmith da orden de que más escuadrones vayan a reforzar las defensas en los sectores civiles

-Manden los escuadrones Zero y Jibrille hacia el sector del estadio a apoyar al escuadrón Calavera

-Si señor- responde la oficial titular que volvió a su puesto desde el estadio- Atención escuadrón Zero y escuadrón Jibrille diríjanse al sector del estadio como apoyo al escuadrón Calavera, las coordenadas son las siguientes…

-No se preocupe comandante- le dice el líder del escuadrón Zero- estuvimos allí hasta que el súper tigre Hyuga le anotó un gol a Muller

-¡¡Oye¡¡Oye¡¡Oye¡¡Ohara!! Eso fue suerte- le dice otro piloto del escuadrón por la línea de la radio- era porque Muller estaba distraído

-Patrañas, puras patrañas- le responde Ohara

-¡Señores!- interrumpe la comandante Hiraguisawa- estamos en medio de una batalla, no es tiempo de analizar el partido de despedida- con voz autoritaria pone fin a la conversación

-Si señor- responde Ohara- bien caballeros, ya han escuchado a la señorita, prepárense para ir a las coordenadas señaladas en su computadora- luego tomando la palanca principal y moviéndola para que la nave despegue- Escuadrón Zero, despegue- las naves siguen a su comandante donde se encuentran los del escuadrón Calavera

Fin del capítulo I

4

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	3. Encuentro con un referente

Megaroad V: Odyssey in the space

**Capítulo II**

**Encuentro con un referente**

**-**Zentraedis, no dejen que esos micronianos les ganen, aumenten su ataque a sus centros urbanos y no dejen a ninguno vivo

-Si, Lord Zorlack (1)- responde el grupo de rebeldes zentraedis a su comandante

-Escuadrón Calavera refuerce las dependencias del estadio, ya va apoyo para ayudarles- dice la oficial del puente

-Entendido, comandante Hiraguisawa- le responde el líder de escuadrón- Hotaru, Tetsuo, vayan al sector norte del estadio, que es el punto más débil, mientras los otros y yo tratamos de repeleros por el sector noreste

-Si señor- responden ambos a la vez

-Oye, Hotaru, trata de que no te derriben esta vez- la moleta Tetsuo

-Cállate idiota, si me derribaron la vez anterior fue por tu culpa…¡Tonto! Por ayudarte a ti.

-No te enojes luciérnaga y preocúpate de cumplir lo que ordenó el jefe- trata de calmarla su compañero

Hotaru, dispara a dos naves Zentraedis, cambia de modalidad de V a F, para disparar con su cañón, esquiva los ataques en el sector más débil del estadio, pero ya hay daños en la estructura

-Maldición- dice Hotaru- esos idiotas hicieron un disparo directo- luego abre el canal de comunicación al puente- Atención, necesito refuerzos en el ala norte del estadio, los zentraedis derritieron una de las placas de titaneo, pueden entrar al sector donde están los civiles

-Entendido, sargento- dice la comandante en el puente- Zero 1 y Zero 7 diríjanse al sector norte del estadio a apoyar al Calavera 10 y al Calavera 5.

Nuevamente otro impacto asusta a los que están refugiados en el estadio

-Hermano ¿cuándo terminará esto?- pregunta Daichi abrazando a Tsubasa

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- le responde con una optimista sonrisa- ya vas a ver que un VF-4 nos va a salvar

-Si, pero ¿Dónde hay uno?- le pregunta abrazándolo con miedo

Una explosión se siente muy cerca de donde está el público y los jugadores de fútbol causando pánico en ellos, se sienten disparos de láser y algunos estruendos

-No quieres ver un VF-4, parece que ahí llegó uno- le dice Genzo algo molesto- ¿Qué rayos pasa que no son capaces de sacar a esos de un centro deportivo?

-Calavera 10, ¿puede oírme?- pregunta Sora desde el puente- ¡Señor!, los Calaveras 5 y 10 no responden, se perdieron en el estadio

-Aquí, Calavera 5, la sargento Kinomoto está en serio aprietos reteniendo a los alienígenos para que no entren a donde están los civiles refugiados,

-Ya van refuerzos- responde la comandante del puente

Ahora es el Calavera 5 que llega a auxiliar al Calavera 10, pero son las dos naves contra cinco de la flotilla enemiga. Las naves terrícolas logran detener a los post zentraedis con mucha dificultad, hasta que llegan los refuerzos, pero por desgracia, ya han penetrado una parte importante del sector donde se puede llegar hacia los refugios civiles. Llegan los refuerzos dirigidos por Ohara, lo que hace que tres de los cinco post alienígenos sean capturados, pero dos de ellos logran escapar siguiendo un pasadizo que lleva hacia los refugios. Hotaru y Tetsuo, dan el aviso a su líder y luego se dirigen a neutralizar a las naves zentraedis. Logran llegar hacia ellos, Hotaru derriba a uno, pero es tan cerca de los asentamientos civiles que se escucha todo el estruendo dentro del lugar, lo que hace que las mujeres caigan en estado de histeria y los niños lloren

-Calma, Sanae- abraza Tsubasa a su esposa, que se refugia en su cuerpo junto con su pequeño bebe- Daichi hay que ser valiente

-Ese piloto es un bruto- dice Genzo que vio por medio de las mamparas de vidrio acorazado el espectáculo del Calavera 10- no se da cuenta que hay mujeres y niños aquí

-Y miedosos, no se te olvide- dice Ryo que está debajo de la mesa

-Ishizaki-kun- ríe Misaki- ya pasó, porque ahí viene el otro VF-4

-Mira Daichi- señala Tsubasa- ahí tienes a dos VF-4, le diremos a uno de ellos que te lleve de paseo

Al niño no podía disimular su alegría, tiene de cerca a un verdadero VF-4 de las fuerzas armadas. Luego por alto parlante se escucha la voz del jefe de refugio, diciendo que el ataque zentradi ha sido repelido y que ahora pueden estar tranquilos, porque ya todo volverá a la normalidad. Daichi sale corriendo hacia el vidrio acorazado para ver de cerca a los dos VF-4. Tsubasa le pide al oficial a cargo que si puede hacer una excepción con el niño y puede el piloto de uno de los VF-4 llevarlo de paseo. Pese a la resistencia del oficial, pues tendría que hacer lo mismo para todos los niños, Tsubasa logra convencerlo, el oficial solicita permiso al Líder del escuadrón, que no coloca ningún contratiempo a la petición.

-Hotaru, ya que se te ocurrió la genial idea de derribar un post enemigo tan cerca y a vista de civiles, llevarás al hermano del capitán de la selección japonesa de fútbol a dar un paseo, no te preocupes por la comandante Hiraguisawa, yo te doy permiso

-Pero…

-No, peros no, es una orden

-Si señor- le responde a regañadientes a su superior

Luego de que recogieran los escombros e hicieran que los civiles fuesen revisados por el cuerpo médico y trasladados a sus hogares en Neo Tokio. Daichi, acompañado de Misaki y de Genzo, guiados por el oficial a cargo del refugio, es llevado al VF-4 que lo llevará a un paseo por la ciudad. El piloto sale de su cabina y se saca el casco

-¡¡Una mujer!! (2)- dicen Genzo y Misaki al mismo tiempo al ver a una muchacha de baja estatura, de cabello color negro y amarrado con una cola de caballo dirigirse al oficial superior del refugio

-Sargento Kinomoto reportándose, señor- dice la joven haciendo el saludo militar

-Sargento, es el pequeño niño de su misión, se llama …

-Daichi Ozora- dice la joven colocándose de rodillas frente al niño- Hola, soy Hotaru

-Hola Hotaru, ¿tú piloteas un VF-4?

-Si- responde la oficial

-Y de forma bastante imprudente- acota Genzo a la joven- dígame, sargento, ¿no se dio cuenta que habíamos civiles en el refugio?

-Lo siento señor pero debe comprender que…-observando detenidamente a las personas que acompañan al pequeño y al otro oficial- ¡oh no puede ser!- dice la muchacha impactada cubriéndose la boca con su mano- pero si son Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki, titulares de la Selección de Fútbol de Japón

-Mucho gusto Sargento- la saluda Taro con cortesía

-Si, no sé si mucho gusto, pero por lo menos estoy vivo para elevar una queja a sus superiores

-Señor Wakabayashi, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no pude evitarlo, se nos escapó hacia aquí y debía derribarlo

-Las explicaciones démelas otro día, si es que la vuelvo a ver, ahora cumpla con la orden que le dieron

-¿Vamos Hotaru?- el niño se toma de la mano de Hotaru, que lo lleva a la nave donde se ajuste el cinturón y lo lleva a volar por los aires

-Fuiste muy descortés con ella, Genzo- le dice Misaki a Wakabayashi

-Es que parece que no fuese oficial, se ve muy frágil- le responde dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Fin del capítulo II

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, Lord Kayrons se murió en batalla cuando embistió la nave contra ya inservible SDF-1, así que no corre, por eso inventé a este rebelde Zentraedi

Par de machistas ¬¬

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	4. Retraso

Megaroad V: Odyssey in the space

**Capítulo III**

**Retraso**

Un comunicado de prensa, señala el retraso del la partida de la Megaroad V al espacio, los tripulantes, entre contentos y tristes, comienzan a planificar su tiempo libre

-"toc toc"- una muchacha toca el timbre de la habitación de la sargento Kinomoto, que se encuentra arreglando su uniforme- pues "Jelou"- le dice en un pésimo inglés- ¿cómo está la cruel y despiadada que derriba un post en frente de niños y mujeres histéricas?- pregunta haciendo que la muchacha se coloque de mal humor

-No molestes, Daniella, no ves que me dieron el sermón en la comandancia

-Pobre… pero no fue tu culpa, debías derribarlo- la consuela tirándose en el cama de la oficial- se les escapó un post enemigo, no tenían otra opción que derribarlo, eso sí, supe que la "pelo planchado" te sermoneó de una manera por llevar civiles en un VF-4. Cuenta por ahí que va a solicitar tu suspensión por unos días y quizás no vayas en la misión de la Megaroad V

-¿Qué culpa tengo? A mi me ordenaron llevar a ese niño, Flanagán dijo que hablaría con la comandante, pero veo que no fue así

-¡Ah! y supe que uno de los civiles que estuvo refugiado en el estadio, elevará un reclamo a las Fuerzas Armadas por haber sido imprudente en el manejo de la situación

-¿qué? ¿Otra mala noticia?- pregunta la mujer tirando la pieza de ropa con fuerza a la cama- ¿es qué todos me juzgan por mi actuar?

-Bueno mujer, no te pongas así, cumpliste con tu deber, no hiciste nada malo- luego la observa cerrar la maleta- ¿piensas ir a visitar a tu familia?

-Si, iré a ver a mis padres y a mi hijo en Shizuoka- le dice colocando el código a su equipaje

-¿piensas ir en la Megaroad V y no llevarte a tu hijo?

-No es asunto de nadie, más que mío- le responde sin mirarla con evidente voz triste

-Como digas, espero que este sea un encuentro muy bonito.

En Shizuoka, Daichi le cuenta a su hermano la experiencia de haber volado en un VF-4, está tan contento que no casi no se le entiende de lo rápido que habla

-Entonces, hermano, Hotaru me llevó a dar un paseo- comenta animado, elevando sus brazos e imitando a un VF-4- me enseñó a transformarlo y luego me ayudó a pilotearlo por mi mismo, fue muy emocionante

-Ya veo- le sonríe satisfecho- Así que la piloto te llevó a dar un paseo

-¿"La" piloto?- pregunta Sanae, sorprendida

-Si Sanae, es una mujer, me contó que es una de las primeras mujeres graduadas de la academia de pilotos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Miria Farina, la piloto Zentradi que se casó con Max Jenius y….

-Si, si sé Daichi, conozco la historia, pero ¿qué más hiciste?

-Bueno, transformé la nave varias veces, me enseñó a manejar los brazos y piernas, cuando cambia de modalidad y me prestó el casco…- cuenta el niño una y otra vez- Gracias hermano por conseguirme viajar en un VF-4… te quiero mucho-Daichi abraza a Tsubasa

-¿Qué tal familia?- llega Genzo a la casa de Tsubasa- ¿Qué cuenta el pequeño héroe espacial?

-Genzo-san- saluda el niño- le estuve contando a mi hermano sobre la súper aventura que tuve en el VF-4- cuenta el niño- estuvo genial, yo quiero ser piloto cuando sea grande

-¿ah si?- le pregunta Genzo revolviéndole el cabello- no se supone que tú vas a ser un futbolista igual que tu hermano mayor

-Si- dice el niño cerrando los ojos- pero también quiero ser un piloto y volar por los cielos así fiuuuuuuu- Daichi da vueltas alrededor de Wakabayashi, y en toda la sala con los brazos extendiendo sus brazos como si fuesen alas de avión

-Torre de control llamando al piloto Daichi Ozora- comienza a decir Natzuko a su hijo pequeño usando el cucharón como micrófono- Si no va a ordenar la habitación inmediatamente, se quedará sin postre

-Si mamí, si mami- sale corriendo el niño a su cuarto, mientras todos ríen por la broma de Natsuko

-A qué le debemos el honor de tu visita, amigo Wakabayashi- pregunta Tsubasa que lo hace pasar a la sala

-Supongo que te llegó el aviso ¿no?- le muestra un sobre- vamos a jugar el resto del partido contra la selección alemana la próxima semana

-Si y estoy muy contento, espero que no se dé una nueva situación de alerta en pleno juego- le responde Tsubasa

-Oye, supe que algunos jugadores de la que fueron ligas europeas, se han inscrito para ser parte de la colonia de civiles que irá en la Megaroad V, ¿te hubieses atrevido?- pregunta Genzo aceptando el jugo que le sirve Sanae

-No lo creo, toda mi vida está acá, ¿me ves a mi en el espacio en una fortaleza espacial? Por favor Wakabayashi, como crees, no estoy tan loco

-Es que supe que el padre de Misaki, llenó la solicitud y que posiblemente Taro...

-Se vaya en la fortaleza espacial- prosigue con la frase Tsubasa- eso es imposible, ama demasiado el fútbol

-Y a su padre también- prosigue Genzo- pero no estoy seguro, puede que se vaya, puede que no…

-¿Pero una misión colonizadora al espacio?- dice Sanae tomando a Hayate en los brazos- eso es demasiado, quizás nunca lo volvamos a ver

-Pues, solamente es una suposición, nada más Sanae- le responde Tsubasa, al ver que Genzo tiene un balón en sus pies juega con su balón, le brillan los ojos -¿Un práctica de tiro… compañero?

-La pregunta ofende, capitán- le responde - no nos vendría mal antes de la cena

-¿te quedarás?- pregunta Sanae al recibir al bebe

-La señora Natsuko me invitó- le responde haciendo un gesto raro con su gorra y saliendo junto al Tsubasa al jardín de la casa.

En la base de Matsuhiro (1), que es el centro de operaciones en tierra de la Megaroad V, comienzan a afinar detalles para el lanzamiento. El capitán Schmith, se encuentra con el equipo de científicos a cargo del proyecto Eien (2). Los militares se encuentran preocupados porque no pueden disponer de pilotos experimentados para llevar a cabo uno de los más ambiciosos proyectos jamás elaborado hasta el minuto por el consorcio Macross, auspiciadora junto con la nueva y renovada UN Spacy.

-Capitán, necesitamos contar con por lo menos medio escuadrón de sus pilotos para poder llevar a cabo las pruebas en el espacio- dice el jefe del proyecto Yoichi Ibuki- ¿no se da cuenta que es muy importante llevarlo a cabo?

-Sé que es muy importante y que ayudará a la eficiencia de nuestros escuadrones, pero no le puedo entregar a pilotos como si nada, recuerden que ellos son pieza vital en cada misión que llevamos a cabo, sobre todo en esta, que nos interesa tanto poder saber en el sitio exacto donde está la Megaroad III comandada por la capitana Hayase

-Puede ser que ya no los tengamos en este mundo- dice el jefe del proyecto

-Imposible- interviene la segunda oficial del puente de la Megaroad V- hace poco nos llegó un informe de que se han comunicado con nosotros

-Aparte con el ataque Zentraédi, nos hemos retrasado más en el despegue, por unos daños que se produjeron en uno de los motores, el proyecto Megaroad V, se retrasa dos semanas, y esperamos de corazón que puedan

En la estación de trenes, Daniella despide a su amiga Hotaru que se va a Shizuoka a visitar a su familia

-¿De verdad no puedes ir, Dany?- le pregunta después de abrazarla

-No amiga, a los que estuvieron de guardia cuando ocurrió el ataque ahora están libres, el escuadrón Zero de Ohara, se quedará liderando la guardia esta vez

-Comprendo- le dice ella levantando su bolso- le daré un beso a Tenshi de tu parte

-Si, salúdamelo mucho y a tu familia en Shi… ¿Cómo se dice? Shi.. Shizu…- comienza a quejarse- tú me entiendes

-En Shizuoka, salúdame a todos y si Dios quiere, nos vemos en una semana más para prepararnos para la partida, aunque yo no pueda ir

-Irás, irás, pues no podemos quedarnos sin pilotos para los Eien…

-¿perdón? No escuché bien

-Esté….-titubea, pero justo comienzan a dar el aviso de que los pasajeros deben abordar el tren- anda o se te va el tren, literalmente hablando….

**Fin del capítulo III**

Nota:

Las instalaciones de Matsuhiro, es la base en terreno en donde opera Nerv en Neon Génesis Evangelion, es en esta base donde recibe el Eva 04 (el que pilotearía Touji), y también desde ahí tuvieron el primer ataque en equipo las unidades Eva 00 y 01 para derrotar ese ángel en forma de cubo, es por eso que el Eva 00 cambia de color anaranjado a un color más azul, como se le conoce y vende. Yo, descaradamente, uso el nombre… me van a demandar O.o.

Eien, en japonés, quiere decir "Eternidad". En Chile es el nombre de un grupo que tiene un vocalista que ya lo querría una como pololo (novio) es muy guapo n///n, bueno aparte son muy talentosos, ellos cantan covers de L'arc en ciel…. Dios grito al verlos o escucharlos por la radio

Saludos a todos

Santiago 03-2006

3

By Hotaru Kinomoto 


	5. The Eien Project I

**Capítulo III ******

**The Eien Project I **

-Den comienzo al primer contacto

-Si señor- responde la encargada del lugar

-Listo, circuitos en orden- dice uno de los funcionarios

-Perfecto, monitoreen hasta el área de peligro

Una serie de datos van apareciendo en una pantalla, mientras al otro del cristal se va encendiendo un extraño roboth de características muy humanas,

-¿cómo va la sincronización?- pregunta el encargado en jefe

-Bien, señor, ya ha pasado la zona de peligro

Los colaboradores del laboratorio gritan de alegría. Al fin pudieron hacer funcionar un extraño roboth humanoide en eso el jefe del equipo pide abrir un canal de comunicación con el piloto de pruebas

-¿Cómo estás, Daniella?- pregunta al micrófono

-Jefe, quiero darme una buena ducha, porque el interior de esta cosa apesta, en todo caso me alegra que ya por lo menos pueda tener un porcentaje de sincronización con esta chatarra ¿eso no lo pone feliz?- responde el piloto, con sus dichos, todo el personal ríe ya más relajado escuchando la respuesta por alto parlante 

-En esta chatarra colaboraste mucho, ahora con el proceso de activación del prototipo ya concluido y funcionando, podemos estar más tranquilos para la partida de la fortaleza espacial 

-Si sé jefe, si sé jefe, pero ¿puedo activar el módulo de eyección? De verdad que el interior de esta cosa apesta y yo ya cumplí. Se nota que usted no ha estado adentro de esto… fuchi huele feo… ¡¡¡¡quiero ir al baño!!!

-Deja de tanto quejarte y si, puedes salir- con esa orden, la piloto activa una especie de salida especial, para luego expulsar un extraño líquido

En el estadio de Neo Tokio, Ryo, alcanza a tomar el despeje que hizo Wakashimatzu, que entra en reemplazo de Wakabayashi para terminar con lo últimos 15 minutos de partido. Avanza y le da el pase a Matsuyama que avanza bajo una gritería de féminas y del apoyo de la barra nipona.

-Aquí, Hikaru- grita Hyga que se desmarca de la defensa germana

-¡¡¡Hyuga!!!!- da un potente centro lanzado por Matsuyama va a parar a los pies del número nueve de la selección japonesa, se abre paso a la fuerza entre dos defensas germanos, entra al área chica e intenta dar un gran cañonazo, pero Muller no le vienen con lo mismo dos veces y detiene el disparo

-¡¡Diablos!!- se queja Hyuga, pero sin resultados positivos

Despeje del cancerbero alemán, en la banca de Japón, Wakabayashi disfruta de una bebida especial para deportista, mientras le grita a Ken, para que no le permita una anotación a Schneider. En las gradas los pilotos que tuvieron que enfrentar el último ataque de los rebeldes zentraédi, ahora disfrutan de un buen espectáculo deportivo

-Vamos defensa, no se dejen- grita un hombre más o menos mayor que tiene un niño sentado en sus piernas, flameando una pequeña banderita de Japón muy alegre repitiendo lo mismo que el hombre

-Eso es Tenshi, apoya a tu equipo- dice el comandante del escuadrón Calavera que está sentado junto con ellos, pero apoyando al combinado alemán- ¡¡¡Kayser, no te dejes!!! 

-Veamos ahora portero si puedes detener mi disparo- dice el capitán de la escuadra alemana cuando intenta hacer su famosa técnica, pero aparece atrás Tsubasa barriéndose y para quitarle el balón

-Como juega ese muchacho- dice el hombre mayor mientras el niño parece ponerse más feliz.

El balón que quitó Tsubasa, ahora es recogido por Soda que hace un pase para Jito y este último lanza un largo despeje hacia el medio campo, Taro y Kojiro arrancan nuevamente, tratando de volver a anotar un gol para sacarlos de la paridad. Tsubasa se reintegra al ataque junto con casi toda la escuadra nipona que arranca hacia el arco protegido por Muller. El capitán japonés, ya iguala su velocidad con el número once del mismo equipo, pidiendo el balón y haciendo entre ellos pasen en corto, Taro ahora centra de para Nitta que trata de rematar de primera intención, pero el portero Alemán logra despejar con el puño el balón, que supuestamente se dirige hacia Shuster, pero es recuperado nuevamente por el mismo número diez japonés para luego disparar su ya clásico Drive Shoot y así, dando una clase magistral de buen fútbol, anota el segundo gol justo cuando el arbitro del partido da por terminado el encuentro

-Señor Kinomoto, dígale a su hija que le debo un helado extra grande, ella dijo que ganaría Japón- le dice tomando al pequeño en brazos- ¿por qué no quiso venir?

-No lo sé, pero estuvo a punto de regalar su pase al vecino pero yo lo evité- le dice el hombre- mire, comandante, ahora va a hablar los capitanes de los equipos

Schneider, en representación del cuadro alemán comienza a dar un breve discurso, de agradecimiento por la asistencia y dando buena suerte a los jóvenes pilotos y miembros de la tripulación de la nave Megaroad V

-Amigos, esperando que este pequeño gesto le haya sido de su agrado, sólo me queda desearles un buen viaje colonizador y un feliz regreso, porque tenemos fe que ustedes regresarán, gracias mil por su ayuda y protección y que Dios les bendiga- el público, en su mayoría japonés, vitorean las palabras del Kayser alemán que ahora le entrega el micrófono a Tsubasa 

-Yo comparto en un cien por ciento lo que dice mi rival y eterno amigo Schneider, le estamos muy agradecidos a ustedes por mucho, ¿saben? La vez anterior, cuando estuvimos jugando los primero s minutos de este segundo tiempo, si hace varios días atrás, sufrimos un ataque repentino y pese a que todo salió bien, al principio estuvimos irritados porque incluso derribaron a un enemigo muy cerca de nosotros y yo con mi esposa y pequeño hijo, sin contar con mi hermano menor que todavía es un niño, incluso uno de mis mejores amigos se enojó porque dijo que el piloto tuvo poco criterio, pero luego reflexionando y como ese mismo piloto se portó tan bien con mi pequeño hermanito, que por yo le guardo una gran admiración a ustedes, es por eso que les deseo lo mejor, que son buenas personas y gente de mucho esfuerzo, que tengan un muy feliz viaje y un muy buen regreso- todos los presentes vitorean, los pilotos, salen de su rutina militar de estricto protocolo y silban aplaudiendo y gritando emocionadísimos- Bueno- dice Tsubasa rascándose la cabeza- yo no soy maestros de ceremonias, ni pretendo serlo cuando me retire del fútbol profesional, pero me pidieron que presentara a unas personas, si Minmay hizo un concierto de despedida, ellos no quieren ser menos, bueno… ¿cómo se dice?- muchos de los pilotos ya saben de quien están hablando- ellos son Lar en ciel!!! (1) 

-Señor Kinomoto, hacían referencia a su hija, pero ya está todo solucionado- luego al divisar el grupo, el comandante del escuadrón Calavera comienza a reír a carcajadas- Viste Tenshi, lo que se perdió tu madre por ser tan floja, y no querer venir

Grito generalizado, y de un helicóptero (2) con una tarima, va bajando un grupo, donde el vocalista ya comienza a cantar y a hacer cantar al público, con todos sus éxitos de su disco Smile, la banda da comienzo al espectáculo con "Ready Steady go" (3)

En una casa común y corriente en Shizuoka

-Soy muy tonta- dice una muchacha vestida muy sencilla y muy despeinada- nadie me dijo que estaría en el evento Larc en ciel tocando para nuestra despedida- se queja la chica, estirando un cojín y mirando la televisión- pero que coraje- en eso suena el timbre 

-Hotaru, hija, puedes abrir la puerta- dice una señora desde la cocina

-Si!- responde la muchacha, ve a una mujer que supuestamente es su vecina pero ella no recuerda- disculpe ¿a quién busca?

-Buenas tardes, debes ser la hija de la señora Mayu, ¿se encuentra ella?- dice la señora en la puerta

-Si, claro- dice Hotaru pero justo su madre aparece tras ella

-Señora Natsuko, ¿cómo está?, pero por favor, pase está en su casa- dice la señora Mayu- ella es mi hija Hotaru- la muchacha hace una reverencia- es piloto de las fuerzas de defensa del la Megaroad V que irá en misión colonizadora al espacio

-Mamá- la muchacha algo sonrojada- se supone que es un secreto

-No te preocupes, mis hijos estuvieron en la primera parte del partido de despedida. Incluso hace poco que terminaron el encuentro

-Hotaru, ella es madre del capitán del equipo japonés- la muchacha queda estupefacta con la revelación

En el puente de la Megaroad V se encuentra la segunda oficial a cargo, chequeando los instrumentos que le corresponden

-Comandante los instrumentos muestran una alteración en el lado oscuro de la luna- dice la oficial a cargo del radar

-Ubiquen al capitán rápidamente- luego mira a su compañera con desconfianza- Kimara, esta será tu primera experiencia, así que debes esforzarte

El comandante de la nave llega al puente para encargarse de la situación. Pide que los escuadrones de VF-4 estén listos

-Atención a todos los pilotos, esto es una alerta roja no es un simulacro- comienza a decir la encargada de las comunicaciones a todos los sectores de la nave.

El capitán pide hablar directamente con todos los comandantes encargados de distintos escuadrones de combate dependientes de la Megaroad V. Cada uno comprende la importancia de que no toquen suelo, especialmente en la base de Matsuhiro, donde se encuentra desarrollando un importante proyecto ultra secreto y de gran peligrosidad.  
Hotaru comparte una taza de te con su madre y la visita, mientras observan la televisión con los últimos eventos por la despedida, cuando es llamada a su casa

-¿Es una emergencia?- pregunta la muchacha sin que se den cuenta su madre y la señora Natsuko- enterada, estaré en la línea 27 con el resto del escuadrón. Gracias

-Hija ¿ocurre algo?- pregunta su madre algo preocupada

-No mamá, todo está bien, volveré más tarde- de da un beso en la frente, hace una reverencia y se va

-Se va a un enfrentamiento- dice Mayu angustiada- lo sé, porque inconcientemente siempre me besa la frente, igual que su padre cuando estuvo en el servicio

En el estadio, todo el evento había terminado, cuando se comienza a dar la alarma

La gente estaba evacuando hacia los refugios asignados con tranquilidad, en el cielo se ven las naves de combate en fila hacia el posible punto de contacto con los enemigos.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta Ryo que está en los vestidores del equipo japonés- estos tipos no se cansan

-Espero que todo salga bien, debemos ir al refugio más cercano- dice Tsubasa que toma su bolso- hay que darse prisa

-Atención todos los pilotos de la línea 27, el comandante Flanagan, no está disponible para la misión, así que será sustituido por el segundo al mando del escuadrón, Takaya Ibuki 

-Eh Eh, Takaya-kun, creo que tenemos jefe nuevo- dice uno de los pilotos del escuadrón Calavera

-Silencio- interviene la guía de vuelo- de acuerdo a los Scanner, tienen contacto en cinco minutos.

En uno de los refugios

-No me gusta nada esto- dice Sanae que está al lado de Tsubasa y en brazos el pequeño Hayate- estos ataques son demasiado seguidos, ningún lugar de la Tierra es seguro, siempre hay ataque de fuerzas Zentradi, a donde quiera que vayamos

-Los ataques son violentos, pero la cantidad de decesos por ellos es baja, es decir, casi son sólo pilotos que los enfrentan, no así civiles.

-Dices como si estuvieran buscando algo- argumenta Taro- leí un reportaje, pero luego no volví a saber más del periodista que lo escribió, se supone que los zentradi buscan algo, parece que una tecnología robada, pero son sólo conjeturas

-Conjeturas o no, cada sitio es inseguro para vivir

-No te preocupes Sanae-san- dice el pequeño Daichi que aparece entre todos- Hotaru-chan en su nave nos va a proteger

-Esa para mi que a esa le dieron la licencia de piloto de milagro- Genzo se acomoda la gorra, apoyando su espalda contra la pared

Los pilotos aguardan en sus puestos de combate haciendo pensar de que el enemigo está a punto de aparecer, cuando en eso las señales se hacen difusas y el oficial del puente corrige los datos

-Hay una corrección de datos, los post enemigos, se dirigen a Matsuhiro, se recomienda de que las fuerzas que protegen la línea 27 se dirijan hacia las inmediaciones de la base a prestar apoyo mientras llegan los refuerzos

-Es una trampa- dice Hotaru sentada en su nave 

-Pues entonces, vámonos, ya escuchamos a la comandante.- los motores de las diferentes naves se encienden, tratando de llegar a tiempo a la base de apoyo y centro de operaciones de uno de los proyectos más ambicioso para la raza humana y que sería llevado a cabo en la misión colonizadora de la Megaroad V

El combate se realiza tratando de defender la base. El escuadrón Calavera, hace bloqueo defensivo para las instalaciones más importantes de la base, siempre bajo las instrucciones de su comandante en el puente 

-Calavera 5 diríjase al punto 56-delta 8, hay dos post tratando de entrar por ese conducto

-Enterado- dice el piloto- Hotaru, trata de ir conmigo para apoyarme

-Si- responde la muchacha- hay dos post

Alguna información llega a los monitores que se encuentran instalados en los diferentes refugios, la buena noticia es que los enemigos no están atacando los sectores cerca del estadio de New Tokio, sino que se fueron a las inmediaciones de las bases de Matsuhiro, cerca donde se encuentra la nave próxima a salir en misión colonizadora.

En la pantalla aparece el escuadrón Calavera y Daichi se coloca a contento porque cree ver el VF de Hotaru.

La batalla sigue su curso, lo post zentradi atacan la base sin causar mucho daño, como si buscaran algo en especial. En eso el jefe de laboratorio subterráneo de la base habla al capitán Schmith para pedir autorización para sacar dar el punto de partida a dos roboth Eien.

-Daniella, tenemos la autorización para que puedas junto con Aoi para que salgan en dos de los Eien

-Si señor- luego mira al otro piloto- es tu primera vez

-Si, aunque ya salí bien en los experimentos de sincronización 

-bien- le responde Daniella- tu cara se me hace familiar, pero después seguimos hablando de eso. Rápido, mira que el capitán Schmith es muy exigente

A las afueras del recinto de Matsuhiro, se encuentran los escuadrones, dos de los Calaveras, uno piloteado por Hotaru, están tratando de que no pasen más allá. Cuando reciben la señal desde el interior de una objeto que se mueve, pero cuyas lecturas son coincidentes con los código de las fuerzas armadas. Hotaru se da cuenta que su compañeros ya no puede seguir, puesto que le dieron en una de las turbinas de la nave, por lo que intenta salir en el módulo auxiliar de su VF, mientras es cubierto por ella 

-Oh por Dios, ¿qué es eso?- se pregunta la muchacha al ver en uno de sus monitores una extrañas luces, parecieran ojos que se encienden en la oscuridad de un modo bastante aterrador- no puedo creerlo son dos- en eso aparecen dos formas de roboth, parecido a humanos que toman de uno de los trenes al cada post enemigo haciéndolo pedazos.

Fin del capítulo IV

Nota de la autora

(1) no lo pude evitar, me van a demandar!!! Es que me gustan mucho   
(2) Lo que sea, díganlo….  
(3) Segundo opening de FMA


End file.
